


The Untamed

by c_howlett104



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_howlett104/pseuds/c_howlett104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan moved into a cabin near the Quileute Reservation to escape from her hectic life. What she needed was to be alone…but is she really as alone as she thinks she is? Can Bella tame the beast lurking in the depths of the forest? Can he, the beast, learn to love the beauty? AU/OOC Jake/Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I thought I'd start off with saying THANK YOU for checking out my fic! Thanks for giving it a chance, and I'm hoping it will be a hit for my twi-hards. I'm usually a Fanfiction dweller, but I've decided to explore my options...like A03 for example! So don't yell at me if I don't understand something... ;)
> 
> Summary: Bella Swan moved into a cabin near the Quileute Reservation to escape from her hectic life. What she needed was to be alone…but is she really as alone as she thinks she is? Can Bella tame the beast lurking in the depths of the forest? Can he, the beast, learn to love the beauty?
> 
> Rated M for language, dialogue and (later!) sexual content.
> 
> This is a Jacob/Bella fic, and it's completely AU. Jake and Bella are OOC—basically I'm making up a whole different story with a plot that's completely original and mine. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Filler In: Bella's never ever met Jacob until she moved into the cabin near the Res. Jake's a werewolf, Bella's an innocent human, da da da…Therefore—no hybrid Renesmee and absolutely no Jake imprinting on a baby! And yes, there will be imprinting in this story. Jake's thoughts are italics as well as Bella's…like Embry, Quil, Sam, etc… are in the bars. Like these: [ ]
> 
> Enough rambling! Onto the story! Promise that my author's notes will never be this long again!

Chapter 1: Animal

Bella Swan took a look at her brand new cabin. It had taken her some time to save up for it, but now that she had it…there was no going back home. After a horrendous breakup with her possessive ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen and a huge fight with her father Charlie over something stupid that she wouldn't remember in a few weeks to come. Bella decided that it would be best if she got some solitude and privacy out in the vast forests near the Quileute Reservation.

The real-estate agent had told her that the Quileutes were a peaceful group, and weren't likely to approach her or give her any trouble. Bella breathed in the fresh air, the scent of pine, burning logs, and sweet tree sap invading her nostrils. She stepped out of her rusty red truck and closed the door behind her. Grabbing her suitcases from the back of the truck, she rushed onto the porch of the cabin. She used her little key to unlock the front door. She peered inside, her eyes widening at the sight of a shiny interior.

Her kitchen was glossy, her sitting room was classy, and the bathroom sparkled with cleanliness. Bella threw her suitcase onto the floor and mounted the steps to the large bedroom and the alternate sitting room. She flung open the door to her bedroom, gasping at the freshly made bed and the open balcony windows. This was something that the agent definitely hadn't told her about. A freaking balcony in her bedroom? Unbelievable.

A breeze floated through the forest, blowing her chestnut locks into disarray. She splayed her palms on the stone ledge of the balcony. It was large enough to seat a porch chair and a small end table if she'd wanted it there. She smiled, looking out towards the trees. It was perfect, everything was undeniably, unbelievably perfect.

0o0o0o0o

He watched in anger as she stood on the balcony of the new cabin. He'd heard from the others that there was a cabin being built just on the outskirts of the Reservation. He knew what would happen. One thing would lead to another and more outsiders would see the cabin and would want to live there.

Soon the Reservation's peaceful atmosphere would be bombarded with drunk, noisy humans throwing trash around, smoking their cigars, having loud parties, and wreaking havoc upon their tranquil little society.

A deep growl erupted from his throat. Didn't she know that this was his territory? These were his woods. He moved closer through the forest. Usually the Council Members didn't tolerate houses and cabins being built so closely to the Res, but for some strange reason they didn't say a damn thing about this shrimp of a human girl.

He glanced up at the balcony once more, realizing that she'd gone back inside of the cabin. He stood up straight, narrowing his eyes as he searched for movement inside of her cabin. He spotted her through the bedroom window, lugging her heavy suitcase into the room. She unloaded a strange device and plugged it into the wall, pushing the power button. What was she doing? What the hell—

He hissed, clamping his hands over his ears in attempt to block out the noise. He scowled at the girl. After living most of his life in sheer silence with only the music of nature to serenade his ears, the sound of upbeat Pop music made him want to shove a tree through her bedroom window. He watched her take a pile of clothes into her arms and stuff them into the empty drawers.

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can shine brighter

Than the sun

He watched her sing the words, fidgeting awkwardly to the music. Something about her odd way of dancing made him want to laugh. But his feelings of mirth were pushed away. He clenched his fists. The music hurt his ears—he had a strong sense of hearing and could probably hear a pin drop a mile away.

The disturbances made him want to shift into his other form and scare her away, but the Council Members forbade it. She eagerly loaded pile after pile of clothing and her personal items into their proper place inside of her room—he could tell she'd be staying for a while. His head hung as he groaned in frustration.

He wanted to roar so loudly that it would send her running back to wherever she came from.

The girl looked up from her unpacking and came to the window again. He slunk back and hid himself behind a rotting log. She opened the window, and dropped something that looked like a bit of paper out of the window. He growled loudly.

The way her head snapped up in shock made him realize that she'd heard him. He bent down slightly, making himself invisible from her eyes. He glared into those soft brown eyes, and to his dismay, felt his anger lessen slightly. Another breeze drifted amongst the trees, blowing her scent straight to his nostrils. He inhaled, curiosity hanging in the air before him. She smelled so fucking good to him. Like lavender and vanilla…like purity and innocence.

He stepped out from the log in pursuit of that beautiful scent, but stopped dead in his tracks when the girl glanced his way. He moved to dart behind the nearest tree, but found that his feet were glued to the spot where they stood. He blinked, the world suddenly becoming misty and foggy. Everything began fading out to a black—everything but her face, those eyes, that scent…

His eyes rolled back slightly as he inhaled again. He cocked his head to the right, not understanding what was happening. He was so caught up in the moment, so wonderfully mesmerized by every move, every breath she took. It didn't make sense how his feelings went from loathing her entire being to being captured by her majestic beauty. He hadn't noticed that beauty a few minutes ago. He'd detested every bone beneath that skin of hers, but now he couldn't find it in himself to hate her.

She had a long, pale face with a petite nose. Her eyes were large and brown, almost too big for her delicate face. But they captivated him in a way that he'd never experienced before. Her hair was the color of chestnuts in autumn, cascading down her back in a waterfall of lush waves.

The look of worry that spread across her features made him want to laugh out loud. She was adorable. She was childish. She was young, and spirited. He could tell. It seemed like he just knew.

Suddenly, a flash of white appeared before his eyes, visions of the future invading his mind like the army. They were all about that strange girl. Visions flickered in his mind like film strips of an old movie—she laughed, she cried, she smiled, she kissed, she loved…but there was one vision in particular that made him choke on his breath. A child. A child with curly black hair and bright eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and a sweet, dimpled smile.

It was like gravity. His whole center shifted and suddenly it wasn't gravity that was keeping him on the earth anymore. It was her. He would do anything, be anything that she needed. A friend, a brother, a protector…a lover.

His legs gave way and he dropped to his knees, the visions running through his mind. He unfolded his arms and let his wolf take over his emotions. He panted heavily, not believing a single thing he saw. His heart pounded in his chest. She stood and shut the window. The moment she turned his trance was broken and he collapsed onto the forest floor, unconscious.

0o0o0o0o

"Jake. Jake, you're awake!" He awoke with a start when Kim's hands shook him from his sleep. He panicked slightly, flinching at her touch. Where was the girl? Where had she gone? He had to find her.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?" he asked her. Kim dipped a small rag into a bowl of cold water and laid it over his sweaty forehead.

"You're at our house, Jake. Jared found you in the woods near the human cabin. He said you'd fainted. I've been taking care of you for two hours now. I thought you'd never wake." He tried to sit up, but Kim's hands gentle hands pushed him back down. "I don't think so, big guy. You need some rest. I know that you'll want to head back out there with the boys and have some fun, but your temperature's soaring. You need to take it easy."

He allowed her to wipe his sweaty face with the cold rag. "I was actually wondering why your were over at the human cabin in the first place," Kim pondered aloud. "Jared told me that Sam said he didn't want anybody going over there."

Jake looked up at her. "I was hunting," he quickly replied. He wasn't much of a talker, especially to women. He thought that women would be his downfall and if he hung around them too much he'd soften up like Sam, Jared, and Quil and become a marshmallow. Paul didn't seem to have a problem when it came to being around women—Lahote was a complete manwhore in everyone else's mind. He had a new girl in his bedroom every night.

"Quil found your bow and arrow by the campsite. I don't see much use of hunting if you didn't have your special weapon." Kim pointed out, waggling a brow his direction. Jake scowled at her from below. His head ached and he wasn't in the mood for this.

"I was fishing," he corrected himself with a sharp growl. Kim fell silent. She removed the rag from his forehead and dunked it back into the clay bowl. She rung it out with her hands and placed it on his firm chest.

"Jake," she began softly.

He rolled his eyes in irritation. "What?"

"Did you catch anything?"

"Obviously not," Jake snapped in response. "I don't have a fish stuffed down my pants, Kim." She shrunk back as if his words physically stung her. Her shoulders drooped slightly, as she backed away from him. Pulling up a stool near him, she let loose a meek smile and shifted the rag into a different position.

"Why don't I believe you, Black?" Kim asked sincerely.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You just wanted to see the human—"

Jake growled, pushing her hands off of his simmering chest. He stood against Kim's will, throwing the rag to the side and storming towards the door. "Jacob!" Kim cried, throwing herself in front of the door before he could touch the doorknob. "You can't leave. I won't let you. You're sick—"

"Kim, just do me a favor and leave me alone. I'm fine and I don't need your help." He pushed her aside and darted out of the front door. He felt slightly guilty that he'd talked to her like that, Jared's beloved imprint being told off by the hotheaded Beta wolf. He was sure that Jared would kick his ass for it later, but all that he cared about was getting the hell out of there.

"Jacob Black!" Kim hissed, hustling after him. "I'll tell Jared…" she trailed off once she noticed that she was only talking to the swaying trees. Jake had already disappeared into the woods.

0o0o0o0o

Honestly, he had no idea why he pursued this human girl in such a way. After he'd left Kim's, he'd snuck into the forest for solitude. He tried to father his feelings about this girl. He knew what happened in the forest, and it terrified him.

When he had awoken in the arms of Kim, and his mind instantly drifted to her, it was like a bright neon sign flashing in his mind. Screaming the word over and over in his mind.

Never had he felt such an attraction to anyone before. When he was younger, he used to feel the slightest bit of affection and adoration towards Leah Clearwater. He could almost say attraction.

But hell, he thought. Now she's just an angry bitch that takes her pleasure in annoying the shit out of me.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of Leah. The wind floated around him and he inhaled a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. Lavender and vanilla, purity and innocence. He felt himself becoming feral. He cocked his head left and right, stretching the stiffness in his neck. He rolled his shoulders forward before plunging deeper into the depths of the forest.

He tracked that scent, and he tracked it well. Apart from being Sam's Beta wolf, he also took great pride in being the pack's best hunter. He could track anything with his keen sense of smell and hearing.

Jake saw the human's cabin in the clearing. He approached it with amazing speed, hoping to find her sleeping inside of her cabin. He wanted to see her chest rise and fall with each labored breath she took. He wanted to see her dream.

It was three o' clock in the morning and it was pitch black and freezing. To his surprise he found her sitting on the porch of her cabin reading some stupid book titled Pride and Prejudice. The glass lantern hanging from the hook on the roof of the porch blew in the wind, the bright flame contained inside of it trembling with the movement.

What the hell is she doing out here at three o' clock in the fucking morning reading a damned book? Doesn't she know it's dangerous to be out here at such a time of night? He found himself feeling protective over this girl.

The strings of his heart gave a sharp tug when he saw her smile at whatever she was reading. His wolf howled and thrashed inside of his body, clawing at Jake's skin to be let out. He took a step forward under the influence of his wolf, a twig snapping loudly under his bare feet. The girl dropped the book onto her lap in surprise, reaching for the rifle that was resting behind her chair, perfectly hidden.

0o0o0o0o

Bella raised the gun, squinting her eyes into the darkness. The lantern blew in the strong, frequent breezes that drifted through the forest. The light flickered menacingly, casting shadows onto her face. "Please don't go out," she pleaded to the lantern.

She could faintly see the outline of a tall man standing between the trees…just watching her. He was so still that she wondered if someone was really there, or if her mind was just playing cruel tricks on her. "Who's there? Come out or I'll shoot!"

Bella saw the figure emerge from the shadows and hesitantly step into the lantern's light. She let out the breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding and lowered the rifle. "You scared me. I thought you were some animal." Her tone of voice remained relaxed, but she still kept a strong hold on her gun.

The young man chuckled and shook his head. It gave Bella a moment to look at him. He had long black hair with his bangs pulled to the back of his head with some kind of Native American clasp securing it there. I like it, Bella thought. He had deep, brown eyes much like hers and a small, slightly stubbed nose. His cheek bones were defined well, making him look incredibly masculine. He had a dimpled chin—Bella was a complete sucker for those. And it just so happened that Edward, her ex-boyfriend didn't have one. There was no doubt in her mind that this mysterious guy was beautiful.

Charlie had always told her that the most beautiful ones would most likely be the ones to lure her in and do something terrible to her…like rape her. Bella's absolute fear was to be raped. That, and snakes. But something about this guy told her that it was okay to put the rifle down. After all, he was a 'peaceful Native' as the real estate agent had said, and he wouldn't dare inflict 'violence upon her.'

He was freakishly tall and muscular. He probably measured about 6'7 in height and had over two hundred pounds of pure muscles. He wore a navy blue jacket over his naked chest and tight jeans that perfectly hugged his bottom-half. She also noticed that he was barefoot. Bella wondered if he just normally went around without shoes, or just simply didn't own a pair. She gulped.

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, obviously annoyed at her awkward staring. She opened her mouth as if she were going to talk, but made no sound.

0o0o0o0o

"You scared me. I thought you were some animal," she nervously laughed. He chuckled and shook his head.

Ironic, he thought. He stood in the light as her eyes glided over his body, inspecting him. He allowed her to stare at him for a few moments before shoving his hands into his pockets in slight embarrassment of her prolonged gawking. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

He raised his brow, urging her to speak.

Let me hear your sweet voice.

"Here I am, all armed with my gun and it's just…you. And I'm glad it's you, even though I have no clue who you are. I'm just really glad you're not some scary animal." She jabbered on.

Oh, but I am a scary animal. When I want to be, at least.

"And I'm glad I didn't shoot you either. You seem like a nice person that doesn't want to rape me…"

The last line made him choke on his breath, eyes widening. He was tempted not to erupt and spew nasty comments out at such an insult (he did not look like a rapist), but on the other he was tempted not to burst into a rage of shocked laughter at that ridiculous comment. He began to turn back to the forest, thinking it best if he left the human alone. He tried to fight his wolf's pained howling, telling him to turn his ass around and make a move.

"God, I'm so sorry!" she waved her hands in the air, stopping him in his tracks. "Please don't go. You're obviously not a creeper, and I know that now. I'm Bella Swan…I just moved here from downtown Forks. It's nice to meet you."

Bella…damn, that's a beautiful fuckin' name.

He turned, watching as she cumbersomely held out her hand in a feeble invitation for a handshake. He simply stared at her hand, not moving to take it, no matter how much his wolf put up a fight. She blinked, slowly inching it back and rubbing it against her lavender shirt. "Okay…" she breathed. "Do you live in that Quileute Reservation nearby?"

That he could answer to. Or at least he thought. His confidence vanished like a light when that sweet smile spread across her face. He was left gasping for air like a fish out of water as well.

Having that need to answer her, he quickly nodded his head. He didn't want to come off as rude. Bella ran a hand through her hair, smoothing down any imperfections.

Baby, you're perfect…Jake thought.

"You want a drink?" Bella asked softly. "I got some beer inside the cabin…here, lemme get it." She disappeared into the cabin to fetch the drinks for him. He shifted onto his other foot, waiting for her.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang through his head.

[Hey kid, I need you here.] Sam's voice echoed through his head.

I'm in the middle of something, Jake replied in an irked tone of voice.

[I don't care about what you're doing, Jake. You're the Beta wolf and you've got to step up and take the place of the Alpha's second hand man. If you can't deal with that, then I'll be happy to downgrade you and let Lahote have the position.]

Hell, Sam. I'll be there in a minute. What's the hurry anyways?

[Leech.] Sam replied.

A wave of disgust washed over Jacob as the stench of vampire invaded his nostrils. He tried to remain controlled and calm as he walked away.

I can smell the leech. I'm coming.

With that, Jake morphed into his wolf form and darted out into the forest. For a brief moment, he looked back to see Bella on the porch with two beer bottles in hand. She looked around and called for him. Jake looked ahead and sped off into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o

"Hey man, how are you?" Embry asked, slapping Jake on the back with one powerful blow. He began to try to think up a reasonable answer to tell his best friend. He wasn't in the mood for small talk after an insanely long hunt. The leech had definitely put up a good fight for a small, frail-looking girl. Embry had protected the imprints at Emily's house while the others raced after the vampire.

"Fine," Jake replied, wiping the beads of sweat away from his forehead.

"You look hot. Like, sweating hot. How's about you and me head down to First Beach to cool off?" Embry grinned his dope little grin and shifted excitedly from one foot to the other.

Jake looked as his pathetic friend and shook his head. "No, I'm not really in the mood to be around swarming crowds of people."

Embry tried to hide his disappointment. "That's cool. Maybe we could hit up the new girl's place." He winked his eye.

"No," Jake said. "Sam said to stay away from her." It was true—Sam had said to stay away from the girl's cabin. It wasn't okay for Embry and the other members of the pack to visit in his mind; it was only okay for him. At least he had a reason.

Embry laughed, shaking his head. "Cut the shit, Black. I've seen your thoughts, and lately they've only been on the brunette chick in the cabin."

Jake's face flushed red, embarrassed at being caught in his act of stalking her. Being a shapeshifter-wolf, there was absolutely no way of hiding his thoughts from the pack. The good part about sharing thoughts was that he could communicate with the others if he were ever in need of assistance.

The bad part about it was that he never had any privacy and everyone's nasty, dirty, inappropriate thoughts would flash before his eyes and scare the living hell out of him. He'd remembered the time that Quil had had a sexual fantasy about his fifteen-year-old girlfriend Claire, and the whole pack had seen it. Paul and Jared teased endlessly him for months, and Leah was permanently disgusted with the horrible things he wanted to do his 'little girl.' He leaned up against the tree and exhaled a big breath of air.

"So, what's the chick's name?" Embry asked.

"Bella," he smiled at the remembrance of her. "Bella Swan."

"Is she hotter in person?"

"Fuck," Jake agreed. Those big brown eyes, long chestnut hair, wide childbearing hips, and curves in all the right places made him want to have a sexual fantasy about her. He felt like a creeper.

"Yeah," Embry nodded. "We need a babe around here. I swear to God, Paul's screwed every single one of 'em."

Jake cracked a smile at that comment. "Except Leah."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tired to trying to fantasize about Leah. It's just not happening for me, y'know?" Embry replied.

They both laughed at Embry's comment about the Clearwater girl. Embry was the one person that could make him laugh when he sure as hell didn't feel like laughing. Poor Lee-Lee was teased constantly due to her position as the only female wolf in the Uley Pack. "Leah's been up on my ass ever since trashed her for Emily. I'm next in line for Alpha, so of course she'd try and steal me away. I swear, she just wants the title."

"Hell Jake, every chick's up on you." Embry complained. "You're lucky."

"I don't want them. I just…I'm looking for someone that's, y'know, special. I think I've found that, but I'm not really sure."

"Ha!" Embry cried. "I knew it."

Jake's eyes widened immediately. "You knew what?" he asked in a confused manner.

"You imprinted." Embry spoke.

Jake fell silent.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Emb…I don't know. I think I did, but I've never felt this way before. About anyone. Not even my own family." Jake reasoned.

"I'm pretty sure you did. I sensed it when you fainted, and so did Jared. He found you by the chick's cabin and knew there was something up. Remember Jake, Jared fainted when he imprinted on Kim as well." Embry sauntered forward, a wicked grin on his face. "Congrats, man."

"Don't." Jake growled, shaking his head. His friend's eyebrows raised in shock and confusion. "This is going to ruin my life. This woman. I can never concentrate anymore. All I think about is…her."

"I dunno, man. She might just rock your world. If you know what I mean." Embry winked.

Jake felt desire creeping in his veins. The girl shouldn't mess with him—shouldn't mess with the beast inside of him.


	2. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella decides to have a peaceful picnic on her lawn. Her meal for one ends up being a meal for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for tuning in...this is my first shot at A03 and I'm not sure if I like it as much as Fanfiction, but I'll keep on posting anyways. If you could show me some love, I would really appreciate that! I'm a nice person...
> 
> There is a Quileute dictionary at the end of the chapter...to further define the Quileute words I used in the chapter.
> 
> Without further ado...here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Picnic

Bella laid the picnic blanket out on the grassy lawn, a few feet away from the cabin. She opened her picnic basket and lay out her sandwich along with a small jar of raspberry jelly, two water bottles, and a bag of potato chips.

Jake crept forward slowly, watching as she bit into her sandwich. He'd managed to escape from Embry for about an hour when Quil dragged him off to talk about his 'dear love' Claire.

For a split second Bella turned his way, causing him to jump cautiously behind the nearest oak tree.

"I kinda wish that guy would come back," she said to herself. "It's lonelier here than I thought it would be. I mean, jeez Bella, you're used to being crowded with people."

I'm closer than you think, baby.

"Maybe I should get myself a cat. It would keep me company." Bella mused again before taking a bit out of her roast beef and lettuce sandwich. "No, forget that. I hate cats."

Jake watched her through the bushes. She pulled a small notepad and pen out of her basket and began scribbling. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what she was doing. She was writing.

She looked up, setting the notepad aside. She picked up her sandwich and unscrewed the cap of her water bottle. "Maybe I'll get a dog. I like those." She scribbled something down on her notepad.

Get a dog.

"Or a wolf." Bella blurted. Jake gave her a disgusted look through the trees. "The real-estate agent said there were plenty of those 'round here. Instead of shooting it, I could catch it and domesticate."

You can domesticate me anytime you want, sweetheart.

Jake closed his eyes to some naughty visions of her getting 'freaky' in his bed. Her domesticating him. He groaned softly as he pushed his back up against the tree trunk.

"He was…attractive." He heard her say. His eyes snapped open at that comment, a lupine grin spreading like a disease over his face.

Hit and homerun.

Jake knew he was attractive—the women on the Res practically threw their panties in his face when he walked by. But something about hearing Bella call him attractive was so much different than being called attractive by Leah, or any of the other local girls like Marie, Laura or Penny.

Bella went quiet—she'd heard something. She glanced towards the edge of the forest, a tall, dark figure seemingly watching her.

"Hey—what the hell?" Bella hissed, raising her small fists in anger. She stood up from her picnic blanket.

Jake, now caught, stepped out from behind the oak tree and put his hands up in an act of surrendering.

"Oh," she began. "It's just you." Her anger seemed to fly away once she saw his calm face.

He nodded slowly, averting his eyes from her face.

Goddamn, you're beautiful.

"Did you want to sit?" Bella asked, motioning to her blanket. He didn't need to be asked twice about that. He'd just gotten off of his shift in patrolling the Res and his legs were tired. He situated himself at the far end of the blanket, a good three feet away from her. She looked offended that he sat so far away.

She blinked, shaking her head. "I, uh, have an extra water bottle. And here," She ripped open her bag of sour cream and onion potato chips and slid it his direction. "Have some chips."

Well, damn.

She fished the water bottle out of her picnic basket and tossed it to him. He caught it, unscrewing the cap and sipping the water down easily. She stared in awe as he set the empty bottle aside.

"You seem real thirsty. You want my water too?" she offered. He shook his head, digging his hand into the chips.

"I've not seen you in a few days. I been lonely up here, just sitting around tryin' to think up some things to do. I've been painting, reading, writing, working on my dancing…"

She was lost for words as he gave her a real, genuine smile. She smiled back reflexively, her breath catching for a moment in shock at having elicited somewhat of a response from him.

"Were you watchin' me? You…you…" she spluttered. He shamefully nodded his head, thinking that he slipped up. She probably went back to thinking he was a 'creeper' again.

"Now, don't you jump to conclusions!" Bella laughed, her eyes sparkling. Jake couldn't help but return a smile. "I haven't danced since I was a little girl."

She uncapped the lid of the small jelly jar and delved her spoon into the soft substance. He quirked a brow—he'd never seen eat jelly…straight up.

He found that amusement took the place of his uncertainty. He swore that she was the only woman that could lighten his mood in a matter of seconds. And the thing that scared him most was the fact that he'd only met her once, and he was already feeling like this.

"When I was little, my momma used to take me to these ballet classes down in Phoenix. That's where I used to live." Bella told him. "My parents are divorced and my dad moved here. I came down to Forks a few years ago, actually. Now that I'm out of High School, I'm free to roam around Forks and see what this place has to offer me. So far, I love it up here, living up in my little cabin and all. It's very nature oriented and peaceful."

He nodded, clinging onto her every word. Her history was actually interesting, when normally he wouldn't care at all.

"High School here was awful," she said. "I had more guy-friends than girl-friends. And I remember this one guy named Nathan that came after me like I was something to eat." She spooned some jelly into her mouth.

Jake's gut began to twist in knots, his forehead heating up again. If anyone tries that now, their heads will be bent so far back up their ass so quick that they wouldn't even know what hit them.

"And then there was my ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen. He was an interesting guy, really sweet and nice until one day when I almost got assaulted by three drunk idiots." Bella looked up at him. Jake's temperature was heating up, and he could feel himself getting angrier.

Assaulted? I'll kill those nasty fuckers—

"When I told him I wanted to break up, he got real angry and started this huge fight with my best guy friend Mike. He thought we were having sex, but that's impossible because I'm still a virgin now and—"

She saw the surprised look on his face, his eyes widened and his mouth hanging slack. She blushed a deep crimson color, focusing her gaze on her food. "Sorry. Lost myself there. Guess you could say 'TMI'." Bella cursed under her breath, mentally hounding herself for telling him that she was a nineteen-year-old virgin.

He looked at her with his big brown eyes in a loving manner. His wolf howled inside of him, extremely pleased that she was pure. Now Jake knew that there was no keeping his wolf from wanting to mate with her. He couldn't stay away from her now. He would work at this girl until she gave in and begged for him.

They both let out a sigh. Bella ran a hand through her hair and gifted him with another beautiful smile. "So I told you mine," she began.

He looked down at the chips, grabbing a chip and stuffing it inside of his mouth. She gazed at him, thinking that she'd gone too far. "Just something to call you by. That's all I want."

He cleared his throat before glancing up at her and murmuring his name. "Jacob."

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you." Bella scooted closer to get in hearing range.

"Jacob." He repeated, louder this time.

"Jacob?" she questioned.

"Jacob," he agreed.

She sat back down in her original position, stretching her legs out on the blanket. She scribbled something down on her pen and paper. He craned his neck, trying to see what she was writing.

Native Guy's name is Jacob, it said.

He sat back, shoveling another handful of chips into his mouth. She looked back at him. "Is it just Jacob? Do you…y'know, have a surname?"

"Black," he replied in a husky tone of voice. She scribbled his last name onto the paper.

"Neat-o," she quipped. "Do you live in that Quileute Reservation over there?" It was the inevitable, but she thought she'd ask anyways.

He nodded.

Lives in Quileute Reservation by the cabin

"Any nicknames you liked to be called?" she asked.

"Jake."

Likes to be called Jake, she wrote.

She couldn't express how happy she was that he'd actually talked to her. Though there were just one-word answers, they were answers nonetheless. It was a start. It was better than just nodding, smiling, and shaking his head.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" she asked. "Like my hobbies are reading, writing, dancing—"

He snorted, making her smile and flush in embarrassment. "Like I was saying, do you have any hobbies?"

"I lift weights. And I'm a mechanic," he said, all nervousness and hesitation fading with her smile. She scribbled them down on her notepad.

Confidence is king…and so is talking. He told himself.

"A mechanic? Thank God! My truck's been having problems and I haven't been able to get it all the way to the store without it failing on me. The last couple of times I went I had to walk the half hour to get there. Could you maybe take a look at it? Just name your price and I'll pay up." Bella clapped her hands in excitement.

To her dismay, Jacob shook his head.

"No? No, what? You won't fix my truck?"

"I'll fix your truck. You just don't have to pay me for it." He mentally slapped himself after his stupid gesture. A smile of relief flooded back onto her face.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm a good, paying customer. I have a good job down town. Just tell me the cost."

Jake shook his head again. "Bella," he began. Her eyes widened when she heard her name roll off of his tongue. "I have plenty of money. It's on the house. I-It's my way of repaying you for not shooting me."

She laughed, tilting her head back towards the sun. He grinned, pleased with himself.

"Well, thank you."

"It's no problem," he replied.

"How about you come back around seven tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded. "S'fine with me." She smiled and turned her head back to her lunch, shoveling out another spoonful of raspberry jelly.

[Jake?] Embry's voice echoed through his head. [Where are you, man? Sam's coming to look for you.]

Shit. Shit, Embry stall him. I'm with her.

[Who, the Cabin girl?]

Her name's Bella.

[Oh yeah. Ohhh, yeah! Getting inside those panties, huh, Black?]

Shut up and just stall Sam. He can't see me with her.

[Alright. Just so you can jerk around with the pretty brunette Cabin girl. It's the first rule of manhood—stall people while your best friend fucks the shit out of a hot babe-]

Embry! Fuck off, we're not having sex.

[Sorry to hear about it. Then what the hell do you want me to stall him for? What are you doing?]

We're having lunch together.

[Oh, okay. See, there's the second rule of manhood—stall people while your best friend eats the shit out of the hot babe's refrigerator-]

Fuck. Will you stall him for me? It's just so I can get out of here.

[Aw, sure man. Why didn't you just ask me that?]

"Hey, Jake?" Bella asked, putting down her water bottle. "You okay? You've been kinda silent for the past few minutes."

"Sorry, Bella," he apologized. "I've just been thinking, that's all."

[Are you leaving? Sam's at Black Bear creek, and he's phased.]

"I have to go," Jake finished, frantically wiping the chip crumbs off of his shirt. He looked at the trees around her house, searching for a large black wolf. He couldn't let Bella see that; she'd freak out. "I'll see you later."

Bella nodded, watching as he exited the forest. At least he didn't just disappear when she wasn't looking this time.

0o0o0o0o

"You're always off someplace, doing something, and I can never find you." Sam hissed. Jake averted his eyes so that his Alpha could put on his pants. "Where the hell this time?"

"I was patrolling," he answered.

"On your break? It was Paul's shift." Sam climbed the steps to his fiancée's house, throwing open the door.

"C'mon. You know Paul always needs some help." Jake reasoned.

"Did he ask you for help?"

"No."

Sam shook his head at him before greeting Emily with a kiss and a big, bear hug. Jake tried not to stare at Emily's scarred face because he knew how much it bugged Sam. He sat down on the table, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Ayasocha, Jake!" Emily greeted, setting the plate of fresh muffins on the table. "I heard you fainted."

Jake grabbed a muffin, biting into it. "Hachli, ho," he replied. Emily smiled, getting back to the kitchen to fish out more food.

Sam sat down next to him, making him sit straight up in his chair. "I can't believe you kept that from me for so long," the Alpha commented.

Jake's eyes widened as he sat up and stared at Sam in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think Embry could keep his thoughts to himself, kid?" Sam replied, slapping him roughly on the back. Jake coughed, shutting his eyes in exasperation.

"Are you the only one who knows?" he asked.

Sam snorted. "The whole pack does now. Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil…even Leah."

"Shit." Jake said, covering his head in his hands.

Emily looked out the window, announcing that the pack had arrived. She set more muffins on the table, along with plastic cups and a pitcher of water.

"Jake!" they all cried, flooding into Emily's little house. They began slapping him on the back, congratulating him. They sat down at the table, tossing muffins to each other.

"Welcome to the imprint club," Jared welcomed him with a grin.

"Tell me you didn't imprint on a baby," Paul said, giving him a smug grin.

"Hey! Fuck you." Quil scowled, punching Paul's arm with the most force he could muster. Paul hissed, clutching his arm. He grabbed Quil, quickly putting him into a headlock.

"Boys!" Emily scolded. They broke apart instantly once they noticed Sam's 'you-better-listen-to-her-before-I-kick-your-ass' glare.

"Hey," Jake directed his attention towards Embry "Fuck you too."

Embry laughed. "Sorry, man. I passed the chick's cabin today and I couldn't help but think about what you said. It slipped."

"I don't know about you guys, but I gotta see this girl." Seth said. The others whooped in agreement. Jake looked at Sam for reassurance—he couldn't let them visit. He forbade it before; he'd forbid it again.

But Sam ignored him.

[She's a part of us now, Jake. You can't hide the imprint for long. Nor can you hide the fact that you're a wolf. She'll find out sooner or later.] Sam's voice rang through Jake's head.

He nodded up at Sam, swallowing the bundle of nerves he had bunched in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0o0o0o0o
> 
> Quileute Dictionary
> 
> Ayasocha- How are you? (directed to a male)
> 
> Hachli, ho-I'm good/well
> 
> Up Next: The pack decides to take a visit to see Bella at her cabin, leading to a sticky situation. Later, Jake returns to fix her truck, as promised.
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> Hugs and Smooches,
> 
> Courtney

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Up Next: The Picnic- Bella decides to have a peaceful picnic on her lawn. Her meal for one ends up being a meal for two.
> 
> Please leave a review! :)
> 
> Hugs and Smooches,
> 
> c_howlett104 (Courtney Howlett)


End file.
